In Dreams We Live
by IWanderingSoul
Summary: Hurt and bitter, Ginny Weasley hides from herself behind the mask of a cold Slytherin- but she can't stop dreaming about the boy who saved her from the Chamber. At Durmstrang, Harry Potter has dreams of a girl he saw only once, three years ago. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Longer summary: After being sorted into Slytherin Ginny Weasley had to survive in the house of snakes. A lonely first year caused her to confide in Riddle's diary and she nearly died in the Chamber of Secrets. But boy she had never seen before saved her life, and haunts her dreams from there on. And as she hides from herself behind the cold mask of a Slytherin and fights her way to the top of her house, she can't forget her saviour. Until the day she sees him again…as a part of the Durmstrang delegation.**

**Raised by Narcissa Black who gave up everything to fulfil the last wish of her dead best friend, Harry Potter, known to the world as James Black, wants no part in the approaching war.**

**But he, too, can't forget the redhead he saved years ago and when he returns to Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament, he meets her again and sees a broken, hurt soul. They have both seen life in every way, but can they find solace in each other and win a war that has only just begun.**

**AN: For the sake of this story, Astoria and Daphne are cousins, not sisters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Introduction of kinds**

_It is our dreams that make us strong, for without them, we would have no reason to fight._

_"There is nothing like a dream to create the future." Victor Hugo  
_

This country had lived through its share of wars, as had many others, and now, during the summer months of the year 1995, there was peace here, at least for a short amount if time. But the two men, if they could be called that, who were assembled in the clearing were anything but peaceful. After long years of being bound by others, they were free from all that and now plotting their revenge and return to power. The younger of them was kneeling on the ground in front of the other who was placed opposite him, a snake slithering around him.

"Pettigrew is dead, have you heard?"

"How should I have, caught here in this lonely place?" The voice was hissing and bitter and the other man inched away. "Forgive me, my lord. I did not mean to be presumptuous. He hid away as the rat he always was, but was discovered and killed by Sirius Black. When he showed the warm corpse and told his story under Veritaserum, he was declared innocent."

The other man gave an angry hiss. "It is a pity how the Blacks throw their lives away. Rich pure-bloods of the best stock and yet all of them defy me. Regulus chose to betray me, his brother never even joined me, he preferred to be Dumbledore's lapdog, their cousin ran away, and it seems that Narcissa has disappeared as well. That really is a pity. Her son would have been an excellent addition to my ranks, with time. At least Bellatrix shall not betray me."

"She is of the most loyal, my lord."

He gave another hiss. "Ah, but you still dislike her. You fear her, Bartemius, because you know that you will never measure up to her."

"With all due respect my lord, but it is I who is here while she rots away in prison."

"Your father freed you, didn't he? He freed you and kept you captive."

"I escaped."

"Well, yes, I suppose you did. But we aren't talking about what is important any longer. You told me you met Bertha Jorkins."

"Yes, my lord. She informed me that the Triwizard Tournament would be taking place at Hogwarts this year. They wanted to have it last year, but Lucius Malfoy delayed the proceedings, or so she told me. Rumours are that he wanted his son at Hogwarts when the Tournament would take place- makes connections for the future, that kind of stuff. Malfoy lost a lot of influence since his wife divorced him. She took almost all of the money and his heir."

"Lucius is a disgrace to his family. He is unfaithful to his lord and now he managed to lose his wife and his money. There will be no room in my ranks for a man like him."

"How right you are my lord. He deserves every punishment you bestow upon him."

"Yes. He does. But so does every single one of my servants. Now, tell me more about this tournament."

* * *

The wind was cold against his face, but he didn't mind. He didn't notice the others next to him and the ground beneath, simply revelling in the feeling of being in the air again. The two boys who were accompanying him had fallen behind by now, however only slightly. They, too, enjoyed the fresh air, the speed and excitement of being up here, but they would never be like him. "He flies like a bloody Veela", the older of the boys commented, slowly taking the speed of his broom.

"Have you ever seen a Veela on a broom?" Both of them laughed slightly and admiringly as they watched him turn around once before continuing his flight, without ever taking of speed.

"Fairly, my title should be his."

"Maybe- but you know that he doesn't want the attention. Besides, it is safer for everyone this way."

"You are right of course, my friend. We should return to the castle, though now. It is getting late and the headmaster will disapprove if we don't appear."

"Oh, please. You two are his golden boys; he would never dare you."

"He doesn't dare criticize you either."

"He's only afraid of my mother. But we really should get back. Oi, mate, get back here to us mortal people."

The boy in the front continued filing for several minutes before suddenly changing directions and flying after the others, who had already begun to fly backwards towards the castle. The three of them made one last circle above the castle. It wasn't the first time Harry had seen the castle, after all, he had spent the last years here, but it was still impressive every time. He had seen pictures of the other wizarding schools, and while they might be larger or beautiful, in his eyes none of them were as magnificent as Durmstrang was.

He began his ascent towards the ground, his eyes wandering over the countryside. Here, you could feel the pure magical power of the region. It was there, all around them, pulsating of the castle, of the cliffs and rocks. He landed in front of the small broomshed on the side, the others right behind them. They had been flying for ours through the Swiss countryside, high mountains, glaciers with snow and green meadows barely visible from their height. They are still high, for at three thousand metres, Durmstrang is one of the highest places in the countries, though not on the lists the Muggles made. After all, they didn't know about the castle, well-hidden in a valley. He could hear the voice of Professor Sangre, his teacher for Magical history.

"_Durmstrang was founded in 1308 by a group of wizards who wanted to escape the confines of magic practised at the other large magical schools in the country. They chose this place for its power and because it was a safe region, easy enough to defend. A lot of wizards had left Switzerland not long before, and only a few had stayed behind. Therefore, they could create their own region of influence without worrying about others."_

He put his broom away, carefully storing the Nimbus. It had been a present from his mother when they had left for Hogwarts. Draco had received a similar model. Narcissa, a passionate flyer herself had always encouraged them to fly. For Harry, flying was everything. Up high in the air, he could forget his other problems.

"_He will come back, Harry. There's nothing that can be done to prevent it. And whether you want it or not, fighting him is your destiny."_

Yes, the Dark Lord would return, and he would have to make his choice, between war and peace. And there was something, or rather someone else he could forget up in the air, though only for a little bit. Her. The girl whose life had saved and whom he couldn't forget. She was with him, every moment of the day and sever minute of the night. She was there in his dreams, speaking so that he could never hear her.

* * *

The three chairs next to the fireplace were empty. The first-years who approached them smiled happily at their fate and were already looking forward to the warm seats. There were three boys, and all of them had only been here for a couple of days. The others close to them raised their eyebrows and made snide remarks to their neighbours. The first-years were obviously very foolish. A girl sitting at a table close by took pity on them. "I wouldn't sit there, if I were you. These seats are…reserved."

It would have been prudent to listen to her, but Anton Dolohov, Marius McNair and Abraxas Malfoy were their father's sons. And their fathers were all arrogant enough to see themselves and their families above everyone else. So, of course they didn't follow her suggestion to move away. Instead, Abraxas gave her an arrogant sneer. "Who are you that you dare speak to us like that?" His father had told him that Slytherin house would lie to his feet, and so far, things hadn't worked out as well as he had expected. While his fellow first-years seemed to fear and respect him quiet nicely, he had only earned laughter and ignorance from the other house members.

Like them, the girl just shook her head and returned to her Charms essay. If they wanted to be stupid, it was their own fault, he decided. Neither of the boys noticed the triad approaching the table.

However, the others certainly did. It was hard to miss them. Two girls, one boy were moving towards the chairs. No arrogance was visible in their moves or faces, and yet, they had the respect and devotion of their house. They moved quickly, gracefully and in sync with each other. A black-haired girl was in the front, a brown-haired boy next to her. The girl walking behind them seemed more like a shadow and they all knew that she probably wouldn't speak throughout the whole exchange.

Still, it was hard not to notice her with her brilliant red hair and her whole posture. While the house respected all three of them, she was their leader. They admired her because they had not broken her. And because she had survived much worse than any of them. They had heard rumours and truth about her first-year, and it was sure that she had returned from the Chamber of Secrets. She had refused to tell anyone what had happened, and no one would have dared to insist she tell. Three things counted in Slytherin house: blood status, connections and survival, wit and cunning. She was a pure-blood, and though the Weasleys weren't much respected anymore, they still belonged to the old families. And her friendship with the Greengrass heiress, Astoria, and the Nott heir had done the rest. In a harsh and quiet way, she had begun to change Slytherin house as they assembled behind her. Obviously, the first-years didn't know the rules yet.

"I think you're in the wrong seats, boys", Nott remarked coldly.

Abraxas looked up, staring back. "I don't think so."

"You wouldn't." He bent down. "But you see, boy, these are our seats."

"Well, not any longer. My name is Abraxas Malfoy and my father will hear about your behaviour."

Astoria very nearly laughed. "Oh, you're that one."

He smiled and nodded arrogantly. The foolish bint had understood who he was. She would move now. He was not prepared for what she said next. "Lucius Malfoy's son- the one born six months after the wedding." There was laughter throughout the listening Common Room. Lucius Malfoy remarried after his wife left him, Priscilla Parkinson, aunt to Pansy Parkinson. It was not exactly and advantageous marriage on his part. Than again, the rumours said that Narcissa Black had only married him because her parents wanted her married of before she, too, ran away to elope or join the Dark Lord's ranks. The Malfoys couldn't hold a candle to the Black family.

None of them saw how pale the redhead had gone. "Malfoy." She whispered quietly and anyone looking closely enough would have seen the shadows in her eyes. She was still haunted.

"Well, let me introduce ourselves. Astoria Greengrass, Theodore Nott and Ginevra Weasley." The blond boy gulped slightly. The names were well-known, and he wasn't that stupid. The Greengrasses were one of the oldest wizarding families, as where the Notts. And while the Weasleys were Gryffindor blood-traitors, they were still quite an old family, older than the Malfoys and Parkinsons, in any case. "Move", the Greengrass girl told him calmly. Next to him, he saw McNair and Dolohov scamper of. He was a Slytherin, and running was definitely wiser at this point. Nott was playing around with his wand. So, Abraxas took the way of the wiser and disappeared into the crowd.

He stopped at the far end of the Common Room and watched them, the redhead is pale, and her complexion seems almost ghostly in the flickering light of the fire. The others two were talking, and he saw them throw her worried looks from time to time. He didn't notice the girl approaching his side. She was a fifth-year, and quite pretty, with brown hair and blue eyes. After a moment, he recognised her as the girl who told them to move. "You don't know, do you?" she said.

He looked at her. "What exactly am I supposed to know?"

"No older siblings, huh. Well, none here at least. And no one knows where your brother is. She's my sister, you know." She pointed towards the black-haired girl. "We were close when we were kids." He looked at her, and he sensed that there was more to the story than she was telling him. He might be arrogant and conceited, but he wasn't stupid. She chose one of the chairs next to them. "Sit down, Abraxas Malfoy, son of Lucius and Priscilla Malfoy and I shall tell you their story."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Evyerthing in this chapter remotley related to Harry Potter belongs to JKR.**

**The quote at the bgeinning is from "/quotes/with/keyword/storytellers/"**

**Chapter 2: A Prolouge Continued**

_"No storyteller has ever been able to dream up anything as fantastically unlikely as what really does happen in this mad Universe." Lazarus Long_

* * *

_She's my sister, you know." She pointed towards the black-haired girl. We were close when we were kids." He looked at her, and he sensed that there was more to the story than she was telling him. He might be arrogant and conceited, but he wasn't stupid. She chose one of the chairs next to them. "Sit down, Abraxas Malfoy, son of Lucius and Priscilla Malfoy and I shall tell you their story."_

She hesitated slightly before leaning back again and snapping her fingers. With a soft pop, an elf appeared next to them. "Two goblets of the special wine, please." He watched her, wondering what this was all about. A small elf placed the win in front of them.

She took a small sip of wine before putting the goblet back onto the table. "First, you must know, what I am."

"I know who you are, Miss Greengrass."

"Not who I am, but what I am. It is not the same, remember that. It is one of the many lessons you shall learn. I am a spinner of stories. Of one story, to be exact." He was staring at her as if he was trying to decide if she was crazy. She just smiled gently- she had reacted that way as well when she had been told the first story. It all seemed like an eternity away now.

"But let me explain before you declare me to be foolish. When Salazar Slytherin left, only a handful of people knew the truth about him- it is a story you shall see in the future. One of the people who did know was his sister, Sapienta Slytherin. But she knew that she, too, wouldn't stay much longer in this place, so she chose one of her brother's students, a young man of whom little is reported, and told him her brother's story. And when the time came, he gave it on to another spinner, together with another story that he had made for the future members of this house who deserves to have his or her story told. And while no one might remember our names, the names of the story spinners; their names, the names of those whose stories are told, shall be etched into our minds forever."

He didn't doubt any longer that she was telling the truth, though he was still confused. "What does any of this have to do with me?"

"As I am sure you will have guessed by now, I am one of them. A story spinner, maker of tales, divider between fact and fiction. Do not be mistaken- we do not make the stories, and we can not interfere with fate's choices, but we are the ones responsible that no story worthwhile shall be lost throughout the throes of time.

And you, Abraxas, son of Lucius, you are my successor. And that is why I shall tell you the stories, stories of Slytherin cunning and wit, stories of cold hearts and true loves, stories of battles and victories, of attacks and deaths."

He was staring at her, shocked. "I'm your…successor? A story spinner or whatever you call it?" It was meant to sound arrogant and doubtful, but as soon as he had spoken, he felt a pull he couldn't deny. Towards her, towards this, it was his destiny. With a slow movement, she put his hand on top of hers. The moment was magical, and he would not be able to remember if it were seconds, minutes or hours that had passed. He could feel everything pouring from her into him, thoughts and memories, and slowly, it all began to make sense. Countless views and snapshots arranged themselves, softly speaking voices in the background.

And then, he saw. And then, he heard. And then, he knew. And then, he understood.

For the first time in his life, he felt sure of who, of what he was. And as he could see the picture of former members of this house flash through his mind, and as he heard their voices telling him their stories, he felt home. She sat their, watching him. He knew everything now, how Slytherin House had fallen and risen from the ashes, time after time, whenever necessary.

She let his mission sink in. From now on, he was the story spinner of Slytherin house, maker of stories and keeper of them at the same time, or at least, he would soon be. But until then, she had one last story. It wasn't her story, but she would be the one to tell it. Because despite the fact that she would be the one to tell this story, it was not the story of her life.

And so, she began. "This is Ginevra's story, the story of a girl who grew into the young woman she will need to be." And as she began speaking, he could see all those pictures in front of her.

"She was a little girl, when she came here, barely eleven years old. She was bright, from what I could deduce. A Weasley, so she would be in Gryffindor of course." As if looking through a different pair of eyes, Daphne's probably, he could see her now.

_Only two more students stood behind Professor McGonogall, a redheaded, small girl and a black haired boy with a refined, aristocratic face. Most people in the room were talking already, chatting with their neighbours about the summer holidays. After all, it was completely clear where these two students would go. The youngest Weasley and a Yaxley- she would be in Gryffindor while he was meant to be a Slytherin._

"_Weasley, Ginevra", the deputy headmistress called out and the redheaded girl moved towards the chair, sitting down on pulling on the hat. The Sorting only took seconds, which surprised no one. However, the result did._

"_Slytherin!"_

_The silence was cruel and tormenting. The girl blushed under the numerous stares and those sitting closest to the head table could see the tears in her eyes. Finally, after seconds that seemed like minutes, she straightened her shoulder and walked towards the farthest table. At the Gryffindor table, Percy Weasley was awakened from his stupor and began clapping for his sister, a desperate attempt to fight against the awkward silence. The headmaster joined him, and before long, most of the students were clapping, though half-heatedly. However, at the Slytherin table, a deadly silence awaited the eleven-year-old. None of her housemates were doing anything but staring at her full of anger and hate. The chair she chose was one of the only empty ones at the table, between a boy in fourth or fifth year and a second-year girl, one of Pansy Parkinson's minions. Both of them scooted away from her rapidly._

_When Ginny went to sleep that night, she could still hear the mocking voices in her ear. "You don't belong here. You're not one of us." They were right, the thought. She was a Weasley, she was supposed to be a Gryffindor. Her family had been in the lion's house for generations and they were known for their courage. She didn't belong here, between pure-bloods and Slytherins who saw her as a blood-traitor._

_She felt alone and abandoned, and in the dark of the night, she turned to her only solace: the black diary which had appeared between her school books. Tom was the only one who understood her. The next weeks and months were even worse than she had anticipated. Most of her house ignored her, but it was hard to ignore the evil glances and snide comments sent her way all too often. What hurt her even more, though, was the way her family behaved. Percy was the only one of her brothers who spoke to her._

_Priscilla Parkinson, the stuck-up girl she had met her first evening had taken great pleasure in telling Ginny that Ron had called her a bitch and a traitor. "Well, he's right about that. You are a traitor. A stupid little bint of a blood-traitor. Even your own people don't want you anymore. Poor little Weasel, you don't belong anywhere!" Fred and George ignored her as well, and neither Bill nor Charlie had answered her letter. What was worst though was her parent's letter. "You are a disappointment to us and your family, Ginevra." Her mother hadn't sent a howler, but in a twisted way, that made it even worse. It was more than a passing anger- and that one letter was the only one she received throughout the whole school year._

_She came to rely on Tom more and more during those long months. Apart from him, flying was the only thing that kept her sane. First-years weren't allowed to own brooms, but they could use the school brooms whenever they wished. Apart from that, she withdrew herself from everyone around her, instead focusing on her studies. She was the top student in her year in charms, and she would have been in potions and defence had Snape not been so unfair towards her, or if they had a proper teacher instead of that git Lockhart. Continuing taunts from her housemates forced her to find a shield spell in the library, and she combined it with another spell to make the effects last for twenty-four hours. Tom helped her with it. She had a strange feeling about the diary sometimes, especially after Mrs Norris was petrified and when the attacks became more frequent. But there was no one she could have talked to about it, and she refused to give up the only friend she had._

"Why didn't you do anything?" he asked, angrily.

She smiled bitterly. "That is the first thing you should learn, Abraxas. I spun her story, if you want to call it that, I was her biographer and so I wasn't allowed to interfere. You won't be able to either. And now, let us continue.

_It was May before things took a drastic turn to the worse and she found herself at Tom's mercy in the Chamber of Secrets. He enjoyed inflicting pain, and all the more, he enjoyed inflicting it on her. _

"And the next part is not my story nor is it hers and as such, I can not tell it. Perhaps, maybe, you will still know it, because for all intents and purposes, it will be a prologue to yours. All important for the time-being is that she did indeed survive the Chamber and reappeared outside the headmaster's office. She wasn't the same after that, but then, who would be? But, despite the many nightmares that haunted her and the fact that of her family only Percival spoke to her, things did get a little bit better.

"_Ginevra."_

_She turned around, surprised. She had been sitting outside by the lake, reading. She hadn't expected anyone to talk to her, and she was shocked when she turned around to see Astoria. When she recognised her, she became wary. "Yes."_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you. I just wanted to talk to you." She sat down, uninvited. "I wanted to apologize for my behaviour this past year. It wasn't fair of me to treat you badly for simply being who you are. Anyway, I hope you can forgive me."_

_She stood up and began moving away again. Ginny turned half-around watching the other girl walk away. "Astoria. Wait!" She came back slowly, looking surprised._

"_I don't have anything to forgive you, Astoria. You never treated me the way the others did."_

_Astoria leaned against the tree next to where Ginny was sitting, unsure whether to stay or go. "I never did anything either. You must have been lonely. And…I heard what happened. I'm really very sorry. I just…my family, my father…"_

"_It's alright." She found that she really wasn't angry. Astoria Greengrass had never approached her before, but she really hadn't ever done anything to Ginny. And it was hard to blame her for that. "I don't know if I could promise I wouldn't have done the same if our positions were reversed."_

"_Thank you." She looked away for a moment._

_They sat in silence for several moments until Ginny looked at her. Do you know what they say- Ravenclaws are smart, Hufflepuffs are stupid, Gryffindors are brave and Slytherins are evil."_

_Astoria laughed slightly. "You have it all wrong. Hufflepuffs are just plain stupid, Gryffindors are foolish, Ravenclaws are book-smart and Slytherins are cunning, clever and always right."_

"_None of it is true, is it?"_

"_Sometimes I ask myself that, too." She pointed at Crabbe and Goyle who were strutting around. "Oh, look at those two goons, Ginevra. When I see them, well, how can I honestly believe in pureblood supremacy? But then- it's what my whole family believes. I don't know how to think about it all."_

_The laugh was bitter and most certainly not that of an eleven-year-old. "Call me Ginny- I don't want to hex you. And don't put too much hope in families, Astoria. You might be disappointed."_

"_I heard the rumours- but I didn't think it was true."_

"_Probably, most of what you heard was."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be." She stood up with a fluent movement. "Thank you, Astoria. Everything you said today meant a lot to me." Astoria watched the other girl walk away, her red hair swinging behind her. Astoria had grown up in a pureblood mansion, where emotions were expendable and should never be displayed. It had taught her to read people- apart from a lot of other things. Life hadn't been easy on Astoria Greengrass, though she was a member of the wizarding world's upper ruling class. But while she had seen fear and suffering during her life, she had never seen someone so broken as Ginevra Weasley was._

_She had not seen it right away- the other girl had quickly learned to cover it all with a mask of ignorance, but she couldn't deny that Ginevra, no Ginny, had suffered through more than being shunned by her family and taunted by her housemates. She looked out onto the lake, watching the couples beneath the trees, a group of Gryffindor third-years who were trying to get each other to jump into the lake, and Priscilla Parkinson talking to Marius Flint. She would help Ginny, she vowed. Because it was unfair that someone no older than her should have suffered so much, and because she seemed like a nice girl, and because if she wouldn't help her, who would? And with the silent promise of a young girl, their friendship began. _

"You now understand this house as well as only I do." That was true, he realized. Even though he hadn't had the time to completely comprehend that he knew the history of Slytherin House back to its founder, it was still something deeper. He knew. All of it.

She continued with a slights mile. "And you understand that here," she let her gaze wander through the Common Room ,"one can only survive by being strong. And she was that. There is a Muggle saying. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I don't believe in it- far too often, things that don't kill you still mar you forever, but in her case, it was proven true.

Against the odds, she fought herself to the top. At the beginning, it was only Astoria by her side. But she found a mentor and teacher in a most unexpected person. Severus Snape might be a cold and angry teacher, but he takes care of his own, of us. And he had failed her. Like all of them, he had let himself be blinded by her last name and by what she was supposed to be. He couldn't forgive himself that, you know. So he made it up to her, made her his protégé and appertience, in a way. She is brilliant at potions, I mentioned it before, and he taught her even more. I guess that perhaps, he now stands in the place of the father who betrayed her. And a fourth member joined them, an ally at first. Astoria made that alliance, because while Theodore Nott might be a Death Eater's son, he is anything but stupid. And he saw that things were changing, and so, he became an ally to them, and later a friend.

It's easy to follow someone like her. And she made her way to the top of the house, supported by friends and allies. She is a Slytherin after all. By the way- you would do well do tell your friends not to call anyone mudblood, blood-traitor or anything of the like- things have changed in Slytherin House.

She has made her path, and she made her choices. She is a Slytherin now, more than just one of us. When the time comes, this house will follow her. But she has not healed from the pain, the suffering and the betrayal. And though she is still broken, I must end my story. Because from now on it is not mine any longer, but yours, just as it is not hers alone. I spun and told the story of Ginevra Weasley, but you shall tell a different one."

He had not noticed the dark young man approaching them, and was surprised when she turned around slightly. Suddenly she looked so much older. With a slight sigh, she gave him a bitter half smile. "And this is our curse. I am a story keeper, and I have given on all of my knowledge. I shall not remain- for I have fulfilled my mission." She looked at him. "Good luck, Abraxas Malfoy. Spin and tell your story, and be proud of what you, of what we are." The young man helped her up from the chair, steadying her gently as Abraxas still wtached the pair. "Take me home, Blaise," she whispered.

* * *

**AN. First of all, a gigantic thank you to all of my reviewers. Your feedback and your opinions mean a lot to me! **

**Just a couple of remarks to the chapter. First of all, I am sorry that we saw so little of the main characters, but this chapter is an important build-up for the rest of the story. I hope you still enjoyed it. If anyone has questions to story spinners, please tell me. I tried to make their role as clear as possible through Daphne's explanations, but if it wasn't enough, I will be happy to answer any questions.**

**Wanderer**


End file.
